Wolf Blood
by SliverFrost101
Summary: Alyssa Ó Faoláin is a Wolf-Blood with Quileute magic in her veins. She came here to escape her own pack. How will she deal having to bow to her own cousin and what the hell will she do with a double imprint to a certain Black? Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

On a cold night my heart entwined,

My soul trapped in the emptiness of stone,

The truth I wish to see but are somehow blind,

My burden to bare, my wolf alone

_I stood in between towering pines. A howl pierced the silence. I could feel the mud in between my toes as I ran. I broke through the tree line and saw the largest wolf ever. It was a russet colour and it looked at me with such human eyes and in them shone complete and utter love. _

_I stumbled towards it as I reached it my hands stroked its beautiful fur. Sighing in content, its head turned towards me and licked my hands. So beautiful. The wolf walked away from me, leaving me behind. _

"_No don't go!" The wolf kept going and melted into the tree line. I was about to run after it when a boy came from the trees. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. Man, he was hot!_

"_Lyssa, you know I could never leave you" He chided me. He smiled at me and I found myself smiling back at him. When I looked in his eyes I knew it was the wolf, my wolf. _

_A dark shape shifted through the woods. An unnaturally pale girl with red curls and crimson eyes stepped out. The boy growled and his grip tightened around me. He then pushed me behind him. _

"_Lyssa, whatever happens don't phase, please, keep yourself alive. Promise me." He whispered furiously. Tears blurred my vision._

"_No, I can't live without you" I argued back. _

"_Promise me" he was so broken I nodded my head. "Say it Lyssa"_

"_I promise"_

_He was shaking like crazy. I watched the red-head; the way she walked reminded me of cats, graceful predators. The boy raced towards her and changed the ratty shorts he wore ripping as he once again became a wolf._

_They fought. And she won. _

"_Say goodbye to your mutt." Then she snapped his neck._

"No!" I bolted up in my bed. Panting, I gulped, sweat drenched, my black hair stuck to my neck and back. I sobbed for the boy. I must have been louder than I thought.

After a while I fell asleep again. I woke up and looked around my room. It looked so huge and empty. Most of my stuff had already been shipped to my Cousin Sam's place. I was sleeping on an old air mattress from the attic.

Sam said it was no problem and that he couldn't wait to see me after all these years. I haven't been to La Push since I was 12 I'm now 19. Lots must have changed. I threw on my white converse, faded jeans with a red tank top that complemented my olive skin tone nicely.

I headed downstairs and grabbed some orange juice.

"Morning Dad" I said as I stole some of his toast.

"Morning kiddo." Then he noticed how tired I looked. "Another dream?" I nodded. "Maybe we should postpone La Push. You know until these dreams stop" it sounded very reasonable but I'd been so excited to go there and meet Sam's fiancée Emily.

"Dad, the tickets bought. I'm going today." A few hours later I was on a plane leaving behind Cork, Ireland for Forks, Washington. This was gonna be a big change.

_A few hours later._

I stepped off the plane, adjusting the strap of my duffle bag I walked over to where Sam waited.

"Hey, thanks for this." I was caught off guard when Sam picked me up in a hug. "I missed you too. But Sam you're kinda suffocating me!" Putting me down, he smiled.

"Well you're my only cousin. Is that everything?" He asked eyeing my duffle bag. I nodded. "Come on so." We drove the entire hour talking about how things had changed for both of us.

Man, I'm so glad to be back in La Push. Depressing that I have to hide part of myself from Sam. But I have to, to keep him as far as possible from the supernatural.


	2. La Push and Unknown Rooms

_Just do what must be done. _

_This may not be happiness, but it is greatness._

_George Bernard Shaw_

We arrived at Sammy's around three that day. I have to admit, La Push will always be my home. No matter where I am La Push is my Jerusalem.

The house was gorgeous homey and welcoming. I could easily imagine myself on the porch sketching or just plain relaxing. Two storeys high and with a front porch. "Nice house Sammy"

He grunted. He's not too fond of his nickname and I'm the only one he can't shut up so it stuck. A pretty Native American girl walked out. Emily! Man I'm nervous now! Sure I'd talked to her over Skype and Sam said she couldn't wait to meet me but still! I hoped out of the truck and Emily already had me in a hug.

'Hey Emily'. I returned the hug. As we broke apart Sam stood there grinning like a Cheshire Cat. 'Close your mouth Sam, you're gonna catch flies.' Emily laughed and draped an arm around my shoulders steering me toward the house.

'We unpacked all you stuff, Alyssa. All the guys are excited to see you.' I stopped dead causing both Emily and Sam to turn with curious looks on their faces.

'You ok, Lyssa?' The concern was plain on Sammy's face. I nodded and started after them again.

'Yeah, just didn't think I'd meet everyone again so soon.' I schooled my face into being happy looking. Sam was so not fooled. We walked in and around the kitchen sat two massive guys with the same kind of build as Sam, all had the same tribal tattoo and all had this earthy sorta scent.

'The famous Alyssa returns.' Said one of the men that surrounded the kitchen table. Wait...I know that voice.

'Paul?'

'The one and only' He said smirking away.

'PAOO!' I yell jumping into his arms. I recognised the other. 'Jared! How the hell did ye all get so big?! Last time I saw ye were scrawny wee shits!' My hand was flying up and down pointing to their now chiselled physique. Yes, sometimes my Irishness comes out and they just happen to find it freakin' hilarious.

I was suddenly picked off the ground. 'We could ask you the same question!' Jared, the sneak! He had picked me up from behind and was spinning me around. Laughing he put me down.

'So how's that girl you like?' He blushed scarlet and muttered something I couldn't hear. Then my phone went off. I checked the caller ID. Callum.

'One sec.' I went outside and answered the phone. 'What du want Callum?' I hissed down the phone.

'That's not how you greet your Alpha, Alyssa.' He reprimanded. I rolled my eyes at him and ran a hand through my hair.

'Fine, sorry so what's up?' I leaned against the porch railing. 'And none of your cryptic shit either.'Callum chuckled on the other side of the line. I could hear the creek of the cracked leather chair in his office.

'Are you alone?' I turned around and looked in the window. They were all inside laughing at something with Sam's arm wrapped around Emily while she watched the boys with a mother's love in her eyes.

'Yeah.' I could feel the tears welling in my eyes.

'Nothing is as it seems. You can show them after they show you.'

'What? I thought I said no cryptic crap, Callum! What the hell does that even mean?' I all but yelled at the phone.

'All in due time young pup.' I sighed. Callum never speaks plain English ever! 'I'll talk to you tomorrow everyone misses you and Devon is quoting tragedies, again.'

'Alright, talk to you tomorrow.' He hung up. Slipping the phone into my pocket I headed inside.

'Ok so who's willing to go with me to First Beach?' I arched an eyebrow and slipped my hands into the back pockets of my jeans looking at the guys expectedly. I watched for the guys reactions. A grin broke across Jared's face.

'Grab your swimsuit.' I grinned and ran upstairs. Crap! I don't know which is mine!

'Guys which is my room?' I yelled from upstairs. I heard the guys and Emily laughing at my expense.

Emily came upstairs and showed me the room. It was large and open with a large window the turned out to be a balcony and a window seat which looked over the front yard. One wall was painted a lime green while the others were an almost white cream. The oak furniture from my old room was arranged so there were still loads of room. I smiled when I saw where Devon had carved 'Devon=Best Friend' on one of the bed side tables years ago.

They'd placed my pictures around the room. Some hung on the wall and others stood on my dresser. I smiled as I looked at a picture of Jacob, Quil, Embry and Kyle that I'd taken a few years ago while visiting. Quil had the silliest face on, while Embry tried to hide, Jacob and Kyle smiled straight at the camera.

I turned to Emily and smiled. She had a worried look on her face.

'Wow, I love it Emily.' She visibly relaxed as if she was waiting for her S.A.T scores, thought she'd fail but had actually found she done brilliantly. 'Now to find a swimsuit.'


	3. Cliff Diving

We were walking along First Beach when the guys decided to go cliff diving. I chose to just sit and watch.

I heard a rustling behind me and jumped up. Another guy stepped out.

'Relax Lyssa it's only Embry' Paul smirked while Sam and the other guy laughed at my shocked face.

'That's not Embry, you're sure it not someone else?' The Embry I knew was scrawny, shy and cute in a nerdy way. This guy was unbelievable good looking. When I got a proper look at him my jaw hit the ground. It actually was Embry! He took a few unsure steps towards me.

'Hey Lyssa' he wouldn't meet my gaze and the way he shuffled around with nerves confirmed Paul's statement.

'EMBRRY!' I screamed and hugged him. He returned the hug and picked me up. 'You cut your hair! I thought I got you to swear that ye wouldn't cut it but anyway how the hell did you get so big! What the fuck are they feeding you?'

Sam and the others were laughing the entire time. Embry just got redder and redder. Finally I took a breath. 'Besides that how you doing?' Embry shook his head at me. He slung his arm across my shoulder and laughed.

'Same old Lyssa.' He said.

'Yep' I retorted popping the p. 'And don't you forget it.'

'Hey Paul.' He turned with a what-the-hell's-wrong-with-you-now look. 'Who's that?' I jerked my chin towards the couple watching.

'Just Jacob and the Chief Swan's daughter.'

'As in Bella Swan?' he nodded his head. 'I'm gonna sat hi.' I jogged over and heard Bella and Jacob's conversation.

'We leave the showing off to Sam and his disciples' Does Jacob really hate them that much? Jared had said they didn't hang out with each other that much anymore but I didn't think Jake would hate them for it.

'You got some kinda beef with them or something?' Bella asked curious. Still Bella I see.

'I don't know. They just think they run this place. Embry used to call them hall monitors on steroids.' He said watching them. 'Now look at him.'

'That's Embry?' Bella sounded shocked. Oh yeah Sam had mentioned they were getting close. I was nearer to them now and Jacob saw me.

'Yeah' Jacob sounded so broken. It was as if someone had stolen his best friend, which I guess when you think about it Sam had.

'What happened to him?'

'He missed some school and suddenly he started following Sam around like a little lost puppy' Jakes voice had gone all husky. 'Same thing happened with Paul and Jared. Sam keeps giving me this look, like he's waiting for me or something.' Jake looked so scared, what had my cuz done to make him so fearful? 'It's kinda starting to freak me out.'

'Well you should just avoid him.' Ha! Have you seen the size of the rez?

'Curious as always Bella.' I smiled 'Nice to see that hasn't changed.' Bella looked at me like what-the-fuck?

'Alyssa Uley?' she asked her tone disbelieving.

'The one and only' I leaned up against her old rust bucket of a Chevy truck. 'But I've taken on my Dad's name instead.'

'Oh yeah, sorry 'bout your' I cut her off.

'Bella you weren't the drunk driver who ran her over, there's nothing to apologise for. So onto lighter things what the hell is in the back of your truck?' Jacob smiled and I looked up at him straight in the eye, which was a good bit up from my eye level. 'Seriously what are they feeding ye?'

They both watched me wary.

'I'm not Sam guys. I'm still the same Lyssa as when I left for Ireland.' I turned to see what they were watching. Of course! It was Sam! Show-off.

"So what's under the tarp?'

'Our motorbikes.' Jacob said more relaxed.

'Can I see?'

'We're heading to the lakes to try them out. Wanna join?' I scrunched my lips together and furrowed my eyebrows as if in deep thought.

'Sure.' Jacob broke out his what I called it million dollar smile. Seriously it's hard to be around this kid and not smile!


	4. Bikes and Lunch

We arrived at the back road dirt-track. Quite and secluded, nice, for whatever the hell was going on! I sat in the bed of the truck while Jacob and Bella took the bikes a bit away. Keeping my hands in my coat pockets I watched Jacob help Bella.

'You look scared.' Jacob joked.

'I'm not.' I rolled my eyes. I felt a flash of jealousy at how Jacob smiled and watched her. Wait?! What?! He's my childhood friend who I only recently saw again and she was a girl I made mud pies with. Why would I be jealous?

_Because he's ours..._ the wolf snarled. _Get a proper whiff of the girl. _ And I did just that and nearly choked. _She's a leech's blood bag; we must find them and turn them to ashes. You know you want to. You deny it every day of your existence but I can feel that tiny wish in the back of your head. You wish to be strong, to kill without a second thought, like your brother, like Callum, like Sonia and your own father, To make the leeches beg for mercy and then to end them..._

**That's you ****NOT**** me! **I snapped back mentally, most of the time Shakara was silent. But when she smelt any threatening beast to her or Pack it was a fully fledged war in my mind. Most people thought I was lucky that one of our greatest warriors deemed me a worthy vessel. So now I share my head with a Lupa knows how old warrior. Sure most of the time she gave me hints and my life within and outside the pack had improved unbelievably well but by the moon! She could nearly drive me insane!

'WOW. You alright?' Jacob's voice broke me out of my internal battle to see Bella with a demented look in her eyes. Like she'd seen a ghost and was looking for it again.

'I want to go again' and then she went. I walked up next to Jacob.

'Woo. Go Bella!' I yelled while Jacob looked at me if I was insane. 'Don't look at me. You made her the bike!' Jake shook his head at me and watched Bella worried. As we looked I could see her turning around as if to watch something behind her. She did this a couple of more times before losing control.

The bike skidded and she rolled into a rock. Ouch! That gotta hurt. Jake revved his bike.

'You coming or what?' He asked eyebrows raised, waiting for my answer. Nodding my head, I hopped on the back and he rode up to Bella.

'Oh no I'm good.' I heard Bella muttered. Then the smell of her blood hit me. I looked down at my hands were my veins started to darken. A telltale sign that I'm about to change. Now I know what you're thinking: I thought you only kill vampires, not that you eat humans! Truth, my wolf's trying to come out to protect whoever is injured, not to make them lunch. I took deep breathes to calm my wolf. I looked down to see my hands back to normal.

'Seriously Bells? I'm not home even one day and you already try to get yourself killed!' '

Bella left out a chuckle. Jacob gave me a you're-so-not-helping look.

'I wanna go again' she said trying to get past Jacob.

'No way! No more bikes.' Jacob looked half frantic. 'Awh, your head.' Bella touched her head'

'Ow,' she saw the blood on her hands. 'OMG, I'm so sorry.' I frowned and Jacob looked worried.

'Are you apologising for bleeding?'

'Yeah I guess I am.' She looked down at her hands, ashamed.

'It's just a little blood Bella.' I said rubbing her back. She gave me a small weak smile and leaned against my shoulder. Jacob decided to take off his shirt and started to daub the blood off Bella's face.

Bella started to watch Jacob.

'What you staring at?'

'You're sorta beautiful.' She murmured.

'How hard you hit your head?' We asked at the same time and laughed.

'I don't know.'

We all stood up, Jacob helped up Bella.

'Come on.'

I started school at the rez. Go Wolves! Yep how ironic?Quil welcomed me back like I'd never left. That explains why Sam's group or the protectors as they called themselves, I don't get it either, where shooting daggers at my back as I sat with Jake and Quil for lunch.

'Ick, how du eat this stuff?' I asked as I watched disgusted while Jake and Quil scarfed down the food like animals.

'We're growing boys, we need to eat!' Quil bellowed as he flexed his biceps trying to show off to one of the girls I only knew threw class. She was really nice and pretty. Her name's Kim.

'Yeah your right you do need to eat.' I turned to Kim like what-the-hell?-don't-encourage-him! 'But you don't need to eat like there's no tomorrow!' I smiled satisfied with her answer.

'Alright if you're not eating this,' He said gesturing to the plate of what was supposed to be mince, peas and spuds **(Irish slang for potatoes!)** but looked more like soup swimming around on a plate. 'Then what are you eating?' I smiled and pulled out the ham, chicken and stuffing sandwich out of my bag.

'Just this, Emily made it this morning for one of the guys but whoever asked for it never came in for it so now it's my lunch.' I said happily taking a bite out of it. I smirked while the two boys' mouths hung open and I think they drooled a little.

Later I got a call from Bella asking if I wanted to go see Face Punch with her, Jacob and a couple of her friends from Forks. I said yeah and then I thought well this will be fun.


	5. Sorry not a chapter

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

Viracoah

Anaed

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	6. The Movies

**Thanks for all the support guys, honestly I would have probably given up and now if it weren't for your reviews! They make me so happy that I actually start to jump up and down... I wanted your opinion, should we make Jake fight or accept the imprint? And if any of ye are wondering about things or have questions or suggestions please PM me with them 'cause I love hearing from ye guys! **

* * *

I waited outside with Jacob and Bella's friend Mike, apparently the rest bailed.

'So Face Punch?' Jake asked trying to make conversation with the blond guy eyeing me up. 'You like action movies?' Jake asked honestly curious. I suppressed a laugh as I watched Jacob glare at Mike. He seemed to be sizing him up and Mike the weakling he was couldn't meet his gaze for more than a few seconds at a time, preferring to look anywhere but Jacob. Sadly that included me...

'Not really'

'I heard it sucks...Bad!' I quipped. Jacob laughed. I blushed when his gaze washed over my face.

'So are you two even old enough to see this movie? I mean without adult supervision? ' Mike or Jackass as I like to call him asked. He was really starting to annoy me...

'Oh right yeah, well she's buying my ticket for me.' Mike's eyebrows went up a few inches.

'And you?' I smiled mischievously with a playful look in my eye.

'The guy sellin' them didn't need much persuasion.' I chuckled, especially when Mike's jaw dropped and hit the floor. 'Only messin' boy, Bella's payin for me too.' I said letting my north Cork accent flow. Bella walked over looking slightly disappointed.

'Jessica bailed and Angela got the stomach flu so Eric's looking after her.' She said watching for the two guys reactions. I mean you could cut the tension with a knife it was so thick. 'It's just us four.'

'Cool.' I said as Jake said 'Right.' We all turned to look at Mike.

'Great, yeah.' Was he nervous? With a click of Bella's tongue we headed inside. I was on Jacob's left while poor Bella was stuck in between the two.

Halfway through the movie I was laughing my head off as three of the idiot actors all killed each other off. Jacob looked over at me.

'I take it you like the film?' he asked with an easy smirk and a flirty eyebrow raised with his head lolled to the side so the he was sorta looking sideways at me. I could feel my stomach knot on itself as he watched my intently.

'I've seen better, besides I find it hilarious at how bad the acting is and then how they all kill each other, I mean come on Tony so could've lived through that if he'd just shot your one at the very start but no he had to say his freaking line only to end up stabbed in the back, literally!' I exclaimed. A few people went 'SHUSSH!' I just stuck my tongue out at them. Jake chuckled. Next thing Mike raced off at ninety out the door

'Awh it was just at the best part!' I whined. Bella and Jake laughed at my childish act. As we left the screen we could see Mike's back disappear behind the bathroom door. Jacob got this massive shit eating grin on his face.

'What a marshmallow.' Bella and I couldn't help but laugh. I could feel my heart drop when I saw how Jake he was completely focused on Bella. 'You should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach. Someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit.' Completely focused, you'd swear I wasn't even there!

'Yeah I'll keep my eye open for that.' She said chuckling. 'I feel bad he may have that flu...' Her voice went down to a whisper when Jake grabbed her hand. I felt as if someone had just stabbed my heart and twisted the knife. 'That's going around.' Bells mumbled as she let go of it.

'What I can't hold your hand?' Jake asked as he towered above Bella.

'Of course you can... I just think it means something a little different to you.' I could see Jacob's shoulders tense. I could actually see the hope shining off of him.

'You like me right?' Bella's head bobbed up and down in agreement. 'And you think I'm sorta beautiful?' I watched his cheeks rise up in a smirk. Bella's eye went like oh-shit kinda look.

'Why?' I rolled my eyes at the boy. Could he not take a hint? She doesn't like him that way; a blind man could see that! I stood up and sat on the steps just below Bella, Jake leaned against the railing.

'Cause your about to ruin everything.' Ouch! Harsh Bella. 'And I need you. Both of you' She looked up at him in hope.

'Well I've got loads of time. I'm not going to give up.' My heart broke with every word he said to her in adoration.

'I don't want you to. It's just 'cause I don't want you to go anywhere. I know it's selfish but I'm not a car you can fix up, I'm never going to run right. That's why I'm afraid' I hopped up onto the step onto Bella and pulled her into a hug.

'You'll always have us Bells, nothings gonna change that, I swear it.' I whispered. Jake sat at the other side of her.

'It's because of him, isn't it? I know what he did to you, but Bella I would never ever do that. I won't hurt you, either of you, I promise. I won't let you down.' Jake smiled at her. Bells let her head flop onto his shoulder.

'Well.' A loud voice broke us out of our moment. 'I need to go home.' Bella picked up her coat. Jake gave him this look like and what?

'I was feeling sick before the movie.' He explained. Both Jake and I scoffed at his stupid reason. 'What is your problem?' Ah, blonde's got a temper.

'Right now? You. Felling sick? Maybe you should go to the hospital.' Where the hell did this come from? 'You want me to put you in the hospital?' Jake asked slamming his hand on the stair and sanding in front of Mike.

'Jake, what are doing the movies over?' Bella asked still on her perch. I (for some stupid reason stood in front of Jake.

'Whoa, whoa Jake, look at me.' I commanded. He ripped his face from my hands and started after Mike again. 'Jake, look at me.' He finally did, breathing hard in his anger. Shit his eyes where yellow. 'Come on let's get home.' I said dragging him out. 'Sorry Bella, he's running a temperature!'

'What's happening to me?' He asked as we were out of earshot. His eyes were brimmed with tears of pain. I did what I could think of. As we reached my car, I pulled him into a hug.

'Shhh, Jake you're gonna be fine.' He broke down into tears. Out of the blue, Jared and Paul had grabbed him and dragged him into the forestry. 'Hey, let him go!' As I ran after them someone grabbed me. 'Let go! Let go!' I screamed at whoever held me. Kicking and punching at them. I watched as they dragged Jake away.

* * *

**Me: Please review!**

**Paul: Seriously do, she a pain in the ass otherwise.**

**Me: *Glares at him* **

**Paul: *Gives a triumphant smirk***

**Me: *Pushes him off the chair* Take that you fluffy ass!**

**Paul: Fluffy ass? That's all you got?**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Paul: Please review we'd love to hear from you. Gives us a break from her.**

**Me: If your not outta here in three seconds, I'm getting Emily to stop cooking for you.**

**Paul: *Pales* You wouldn't!**

**Me: 3, 2..**

**Paul: *Is out the door so fast papers fly around the room.**

**Me: And I thought Leah was fast!**


	7. Would you stop that?

'Would you stop that?' Sam? I stopped kicking at him and finally he let me go. When he did I ran after them. 'No!' I heard Sam yell after me. But I kept after them, easily tracking Jacob's pine scent. It got stronger as the tree line came into sight.

'JACOB!' I screamed constantly as I ran thru the forest, brambles and twigs snapping in my face, tearing at my clothes. One agonising scream sounded though out the forest. _Jake, Jake, Jake._ I repeated my mantra constantly as I looked for my closest friend. Then I heard them.

Two wolves one sliver the other a dark grey, they were circling something that thrashed around. It was Jake.

As I got closer I saw Jake writhing on the ground in pain. A black wolf neared Jake and I was honestly terrified and angry. Before I could think I'd ran, phasing into the clearing blocking Jake from the black wolves gaze.

The three circling backed up in surprise, that's when I finally noticed, they were Wolf Bloods, or at least some kind of relation to us. I was taller than them in wolf form.

_Who are you? _ One voice rang out. It was familiar but I couldn't place where I knew it. It must be the black one the other two seemed to look for reassurance from him. Ah, the leader.

_None of your concern pup. _I snarled, every inch the Alpha I was raised to be. This really pissed him off. His hackles raised and he tried to intimidate me. Ha, like that would work! _Stand down before I have to hurt you. I would rather not be chased by your mama for harming a mere pup as yourself. _

I was snapped out of almost destroying the pathetic wolf in front of me by the sound of ripping, Jake! I turned to see the most amazing russet coloured wolf standing before me. _Jacob? _I probed gently for him. I looked into his eyes and his shock of what happened to him turned to adoration, he looked at me as if a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

I could feel whatever made me part of my old pack disappear, my loyalty to Callum transferred to Jake, everything and anything that made me apart of the Leanúint Faolchu (chasing wolf) pack gone...

And all for this one guy...

The sliver one went for my leg and holy shit! Did he bite down hard! I left out a yelp of pain, Jacob snarled at the sliver one and he backed off. Next thing I know the black and dark brown one have left next thing Sam and Jared walked out. NO FUCKING WAY!

"Who are you?" Sam asked, he must be the black one so, I'm choked up, my Sammy's an Alpha! Aw, crap! "Jake I want you to think happy thoughts, I know it sounds cheesy but it works. Trust me." Jakes face scrunched up in concentration and next thing there's a human Jake, naked as the day he was born. Thankfully Embry handed him some clothes.

"Now you, phase back, please." Sam requested. I nodded my head and headed toward the bushes grabbing some clothes off of Jared. I phased back and threw on the much too large yoga pants and t-shirt.

"Happy?" I asked as I hopped out of the bushes. Everyone's jaws hit the floor.


End file.
